No se ve
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido", ¿verdad Fuji? Dream pair.


**Hola, yo aquí con un nuevo fic, nuevamente en respuesta a la actividad del Dream pair fanclub.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, no me gusto como se te veía el flequillo con el chaleco con capuchón que usaste en Tenipuri festa ¬¬ XD.**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**No se ve**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

Veía la lluvia golpear contra el ventanal y deslizarse suavemente por la transparente superficie hasta perderse allá en donde el cristal terminaba y comenzaba la barda de concreto de la pared de aquella cafetería en la que llevaba mucho menos tiempo de lo que parecía que había transcurrido en realidad.

En la calle algunas personas corrían hacia los amplios y extendidos toldos de los negocios para resguardarse de las frías lágrimas del cielo, unos mas caminaban con calma al ser protegidos por sus brillantes paraguas.

Se inclino ligeramente al frente de forma que pudo recargar los brazos sobre la mesa sin dejar de lado su contemplación de la calle lluviosa y sus transeúntes. Un taxi se detuvo unos metros más allá de la cafetería, de el una chica descendió y no tardo en ser socorrida por un chico, con paraguas en mano, que al parecer llevaba tiempo esperándola; les siguió con la mirada mientras entraban en el local y se colaban en una mesa cercana a la suya.

Soltó un suspiro para al segundo siguiente mirar de reojo a su silencioso acompañante que miraba distraídamente a la pareja recién instalada en la mesa de a lado. Le vio apartarse un mechón de su impasible rostro y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Una mueca entre dolor y asco se pintó en ese gatuno rostro, desvío la vista y pudo contemplar el motivo de esa reacción, una escena bastante acaramelada para la situación le hizo saber que había elegido el lugar incorrecto para la reunión.

-Entonces…así están las cosas. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, ¿o si?- su tono tranquilo y pausado, aún no queriendo aceptarlo.- ¿Qué debo hacer en una situación así, lo sabes, Fujiko?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- le vio morderse levemente el labio. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Que farsa. Se supone que eres el tensai, deberías de saberlo todo. Nya.

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón. Eiji…

-No digas más.- entornó los ojos tratando de leer mejor la expresión del pelirrojo.- En fin, aquí terminamos. ¿No es así?

-Si. A menos que quieras quedarte cuando llegue Tezuka y hacernos compañía- el pelirrojo de enfrente suyo parpadeo asombrado, de a poco una suave y vacía risa broto de sus labios.

-Nya. No te ilusiones Fujiko.- se encogió de hombros, se descruzo de brazos al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- En fin.- repitió.- Aquí terminamos.- asintió ligeramente sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo que se estiraba ligeramente.- Nya, y ahora debo irme antes de que esa lluvia se ponga imposible.

-Eiji…

-Nya, mañana te llevare al colegio ese videojuego que me prestaste.- negó suavemente para darle a entender que no era necesario.- Nada. Hoy será una noche de pockys y videojuegos, nyaja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el chico acrobático pareció turbarse ante semejante pregunta. Una sonrisa visiblemente forzada se colgó en ese gatuno rostro.- Eiji…

-…- le vio coger su paraguas antes de girar a ver una vez más a la pareja de la mesa vecina que seguía en su plan romántico, una vez más la mueca de asco y dolor opaco a la forzada sonrisa. Tomo una bocanada de aire y una vez más enfrento al castaño.- No es cuestión de que me encuentre bien o no, es solo que nunca podrías entender por lo que estoy pasando. Nunca sabrías lo que es ver el amor en los ojos del ser querido y hacerte a la idea de que no es para ti.

Ambas miradas azulinas se encontraron.

La lluvia seguía golpeando el ventanal de aquella cafetería, mientras los transeúntes seguían con su deambular.

Ni una sola palabra más y el pelirrojo se retiro.

Bajo la vista hacia sus brazos que en ese momento parecían lo más interesante que había visto en su vida, ¿tan pálida era su piel? Pues al parecer si. Recorrió la vista por toda la extremidad hasta llegar a su mano, esas uñas necesitaban un recorte. ¿Por qué ahora reparaba en esos detalles? Que importaba. ¿Y que hora era? Fuera a saber el resto del mundo, pero seguramente Kunimitsu estaba por llegar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo al otro lado del ventanal, algunas personas buscaban refugio y unos más caminaban tranquilamente escudados por sus sombrillas.

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Dónde estaba Tezuka?

Un golpeteo en el cristal del ventanal le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, giro el rostro para toparse con un sonriente Eiji que le despedía con el gesto de la mano libre del paraguas, antes de que pudiera devolverle el gesto el felino chico se alejo corriendo de aquel sitio.

Vaya.

Entonces…así estaban las cosas y no necesitaba ser un tensai para saber que la verdad era que Eiji nunca llegaría a casa a pasar una noche de videojuegos y pockys sino más bien a pasar una noche en cama donde su almohada sería la única testigo de sus lágrimas.

-Fuji, ¿estás bien?- alzó la vista hacia el recién llegado chico con gafas. Trato de esbozar su mejor sonrisa mientras el más alto tomaba asiento en el mismo sitio que momentos antes habías estado ocupando Kikumaru. _El mismo sitio de Eiji, vaya ironía._ Una sonrisa amarga se dejo ver en su rostro sin dejar de ver al otro.- Fuji.

- No es cuestión de que me encuentre bien o no, es solo que nunca podrías entender por lo que estoy pasando. Nunca sabrías lo que es ver el amor en los ojos del ser querido y hacerte a la idea de que eres un idiota por no corresponderle.

**AVAVAVA**

**O.O ¿Le entendieron? Por que la verdad yo no XD ¬¬. En fin, creo que últimamente solo sirvo para escribir cosas melancólicas con amores no correspondidos XD.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino pues ya ni modo XD ¬¬U.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, hasta otra. **


End file.
